Monsters
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy and Miranda work together to Monster proof their son's bedroom. Fluff. One-Shot. Established Mirandy.


**A/N: Yay, another little story that I've gotten done!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

><p>Graceyn sniffled as his mother kissed him goodnight, "Mommy, what about the mons-ers?"<p>

"Darling, what are you talking about?" Miranda asked, giving Andrea a raised eyebrow over her shoulder.

Her wife shook her head, indicated she didn't have a clue what their son was talking about.

"Cassy, and Caro… they say mons-ers are in the closet! I don' wan' mons-ers to get me!"

Miranda was going to kill her daughters, "Oh, darling, look," she walked to the closet and opened it up, "see, baby, no monsters, darling."

"They say hide, an' come out while I sleep!" Graceyn wailed, his sniffles becoming sobs.

"Graceyn, honey, Mommy's gonna stay with you for a minute, while I go and get something. She'll protect you, okay." Andrea spoke up, giving them each a smile before disappearing from the room.

"Momma's going to be right back, darling, and we're going to take care of all the monsters, so you can go to sleep." Miranda had no idea what her wife was doing, but she hoped to all hell that it would work. After they handled this mess, she was going to slaughter her daughters, who thought it was appropriate to scare their brother.

Miranda sat down on Graceyn's bed, pulling him up into her lap and holding him close, "Mommy's right here, I'm not going to let any monsters get you."

She hummed and rocked him back and forth, grateful when his cries quieted quickly back into sniffles.

A few minutes later, Andrea came back into the room, her arms laden with a box, "All right, buddy, we are going to monster proof your room. Would you like to help?" She smiled at them, and waited for their son to give a little nod, "Great! The first step? Monster go-go juice."

Miranda stifled her laughter as Andy plopped the box on the ground, and pulled out a spray bottle that had 'GO AWAY' written across it, "Oh! I can't believe I forgot all about the Monster go-go juice!" She exclaimed, bouncing her knees a little, jostling her son slightly, "No monster will hide in a closet that has been sprayed with go-go juice!"

"That's right, come on, buddy, let's go spray the closet." Andy held out her hand, and Graceyn wiggled off Miranda's lap to grasp his other mother's hand. They moved to the still open closet, and she handed him the bottle, "I need you to spray two times, baby, okay. One in that corner," she pointed, and Miranda watched as Graceyn quickly pulled the little trigger towards where she was pointing, "and one in that corner," Andrea pointed again, and he sprayed again.

"Don't forget the top, Andrea." Miranda reminded as she glanced at the rest of the items in the box. Whatever did Andrea plan on doing? She wondered.

"That's my job, bud, to make sure I reach the corner right." Andy took the bottle and sprayed quickly into the top corners of the closet, "Ready for the rest of the monster proofing, because the closet is all done."

Graceyn nodded, "Yea!"

"Okay, first, we take care of under the bed." Andrea moved back to the box, placing the spray bottle back and grabbing a box of dryer sheets, "The monsters that hide under the bed, they don't like the smell of sweet clean clothes, that's why they don't go into the closet. So, if we put a few dryer sheets under your bed, they'll go away!"

Miranda raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but kept her words of sarcasm to herself, and said, "Would you like me to move?"

"Yes, please," Andrea smiled at her, and stole a quick kiss after Miranda had stood up and moved away from the bed.

"The best place to put them, is just under the edge of the bed, so the monsters can't blow them back out from under the bed," she informed, running a hand through her son's hair, "so Momma is going to lift the bed a little, so you can tuck the sheets where I show you to put them."

She may not have a clue what her wife was doing, but she sure as hell was not going to be left out.

Andrea gave her a dirty look, but she lifted the edge of the bed, "Okay bud, listen to Mommy, so you don't hurt."

Miranda pointed to two places, and Graceyn tucked a dryer sheet in each corner, "All done!"

"All right, make sure you stand close to Mommy, so I don't catch your toes when I put the bed down."

Miranda held Graceyn close, and smiled when Andrea lowered the bed and looked at them, "What's next, Andrea?"

Her wife returned the smile, "There's two steps left, because every room is different. Not all the tricks in the box will keep the monsters out of this room. They're to keep the monsters out of the other rooms. The first step, bud, is this."

Andrea stepped to the box, and lifted out a picture frame, "What's that?" Graceyn asked.

"This, is for your night stand. Look, it's a picture of us." Andrea knelt down to show him the picture. It was a shot that had been taken when they had gone to a fair in the Hamptons that summer.

"Yea! It's me, and Cassy, and Caro, and you, and Mommy!" Graceyn giggled, pointing each of them out.

"It sure is, and guess what it's for?"

"What?"

"Monsters don't like happy families, Graceyn, but the monsters don't know that we're a very happy family, because they only come out when we're sleeping. So, if we put this on your night table, then all the monsters will see how happy we are."

"And then they'll stay away!" He exclaimed.

"That's right, darling," Miranda said, crouching down to press a kiss to his cheek, "so why don't you go set it on your night table."

Graceyn took the frame and did as told, leaving the two women alone for a moment, "I really hope this works." Andrea whispered.

"How on earth did you come up with this?"

"It's a trick my mom did with me, the spray bottle is just air freshener, so it won't damage anything, and the dryer sheets won't do any harm."

"Hmm, well, I'm glad you thought of it." Miranda gave her a quick kiss before their attention was pulled back to their son.

"Wha's the las' step!" He asked eagerly.

"We have to do a little dance, and sing a little song."

"Oh?" Miranda hoped she didn't have to be a part of this step.

"Yes, we all have to do it, so I'll show you the steps real fast, and tell you the words." Andrea gave Miranda a devil's grin as she stood up, "Watch close."

Miranda watched in horror as Andy shook her butt, stomped her feet, spun in a circle, punched her hands out, and then jumped in the air, "Andrea, absolutely-"

"Is correct that this is going to work! The little song goes 'Monsters bad, Monsters scary. Stay away, or you'll be hairy, and hairy isn't scary! You ready buddy?" Andrea had a fearsome look of childish joy in her eyes, and Miranda sighed as she knew she wouldn't be getting out of joining in the ridiculous display.

"Yea!"

So, together, they all shook their butts, stomped their feet, spun in a circle, punched their hands out, and jumped into the air while they chanted the little rhyme.

"And the monsters are all gone! The bedroom has been monster proofed!" Andrea cheered as she picked Graceyn up and squished him in between her body and Miranda's.

"Yes, all the monsters will stay away now, darling, so we can get you tucked back into bed."

Graceyn yawned and rubbed at his eyes a little, "All gone?"

"Yes, buddy, all the monsters are gone," Andrea whispered, pressing a kiss to his head as she tucked him back into bed, "sleep tight, baby."

"Sweet dreams, Graceyn," Miranda murmured as she kissed his forehead and smoothed the blankets down.

Turning out the light, Miranda led the way from the bedroom, and Andrea closed the door part way after she stepped out, the box of junk in her arms, "Thanks for not throwing a fit about the last bit. It was to just wear him out a little."

"Hmm, you're fortunate I love you."

Andrea chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you too, Miranda. Now, how about we go show the girls what it's like to have monsters in the bedroom?"

Miranda smiled wickedly, and moved towards the stairs that would lead them to their daughters' rooms, "That sounds lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe. What did you think?**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Thank you all so much for your dedication and support!**

**I'm looking to get two or three more up today, so send some good vibes!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
